Communication devices including wireless mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, PDAs, appliances, etc.) may be configured for voice, data or combined voice and data communications capabilities and are commonly used for personal and business communications. Often such devices are configured with personal information managers incorporating calendar, contact manager (address book), note taking, and journal functions. The devices may also provide other capabilities such as a web browser and a media player, among others. To notify a device user of an event, such as an incoming telephone call, an appointment reminder, a new email message, a low battery warning, etc., one or more of an audible, a visible and a tactile signal may be output. A customizable sound for a notification may be defined by a ringtone comprising data coding the sound. Notification profiles may be established for controlling notifications, for example, to define different notification modes, such as Loud, Vibrate, Quiet, etc.
For convenience, like numerals in the description refer to like structures in the drawings.